1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process providing molds for integral co-curing of a composite assembly made of a skin and stiffeners.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a trend to increase the use of so-called composite material in the manufacture of aircraft parts. Such composite material is usually constituted by interwoven fabrics formed of reinforcing fibers, and of unidirectional fiber materials, such as fiberglass, graphite, boron, etc., and impregnated with epoxy resins. An advantage in the use of such materials is that they eliminate a great many mechanical fasteners such as rivets utilized in attaching the usual metal panels to the framework while providing a strong and light structure. A typical example of the use of such skins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,450 issued on July 26, 1983 to the Boeing Company. However, this patent is concerned with the construction of structural elements having reinforcing cores disposed between cross-skin panels.